Medieval Adventures: The tragic past of Julien
by Nightfly123
Summary: Years before the infamous battle against King David, a young boy was born and that boy was destined for greatness but he has to go through both pain and suffering to find that greatness to become the boy who would fight against evil for the greater good of his loved ones and for his people. His name is Julien and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new story which is called Medieval Adventures: The tragic past of Julien. This story is based on TheMater99's OC Julien and it is going to show him from when he was born up to the time he helped Tomada Junior and Princess Carla defeat King David. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

One day in a kingdom that was far on the other side of the forest that separated both the kingdom of King Maurice the kind and the kingdom of King Blu, lived a worried female Spix Macaw who was waiting patiently for her child to be born while she also waited for news about her husband who was away fighting in an ongoing war.

The war was being fought between the armies of King Maurice and King Ode with both sides not giving up without a fight as casualties were mounting all the time which meant only one side is going to win the war while the other faces a possible annihilation.

King Maurice and his army were on top of a hill and they had formed a shield-wall which was virtually unbreakable if the soldiers stayed in position and resist the chance to chase after the enemy which King Maurice knew would lead them to their deaths.

"Your majesty, I got word from one of our scouts" said a male Spix Macaw with a worried expression on his face. "It seems we are about to be surrounded sir".

"Where are the reinforcements?" asked King Maurice who was secretly terrified of the fact his army were about to be surrounded. "They should be here by now".

"I don't know sir" said the male Spix Macaw as he waited for further orders from the king himself. "What should we do?".

King Maurice knew that he has to think fast or else he and his army would be decimated by the coming reinforcements of the enemy but he somehow managed to keep calm so he can try and think of a way out for himself and his men.

He watched as the opposition ran back down the hill which gave him an idea and he knew it was risky as well as dangerous but it was the only choice that he had and he knew that it has become a now or never situation for him and his army.

"Keep an eye out for reinforcements" said King Maurice to his messenger. "My army and I are going to chase down the enemy the next time that they run down the hill".

"But sir, that's suicide" said the male Spix Macaw with fear in his eyes. "You could risk losing your army and you could even get yourself killed in the process".

"That's why I must do it" said King Maurice as he remained calm. "Or otherwise, we will be dead anyway if we don't take this chance".

The male Spix Macaw nodded before he went back to his post while King Maurice turned his focused back to the battle where King Ode's army had collided once again against the shield-wall of his army who remained strong and they held off the enemy.

Suddenly King Ode's army began to run back down the hill which was when King Maurice put his daring plan into action and he gave the order to his men to chase after the enemy which his soldiers were at first hesitant to do but they all chased after the enemy.

King Ode was shocked to see King Maurice and his army charging down the hill and towards his army who he noticed where tired after running all the way up the hill to fight against the enemy and running back down again which proved to be a disadvantage that King Ode didn't want.

He forced them to form a shield-wall but some of his soldiers at the back of his army took this chance to run for their lives and they were followed by their comrades who also had enough of fighting and they just wanted to go home and reunite with their families.

King Ode could only watch on in fury at the fact that some of his men would run away rather than stand and fight but he quickly turned his attention to King Maurice who's army were about to collide with the remaining army that King Ode had left.

The collision came and it was brutal as the shield-wall that King Ode had forced his men to form had started to break until finally the pressure was too much and King Maurice's army broke through and started slaughtering all that stood in their way.

The two kings fought each other until King Maurice managed to stab King Ode in the stomach while King Ode managed to stab King Maurice in the side but ultimately it was King Ode who was defeated and he died on the battle-field along with what remained of his army.

Cheers went up from King Maurice's army who knew that they had won the war which meant that they can finally go back home and be reunited with their loved ones while knowing that the four-year war had finally came to an end.

King Maurice was taken to one of the medical tents where he was attended to his injuries by the medical staff who immediately got to work on making sure that he recovers since he has got a wife and a possible child who needs him.

"Your Majesty, I've got a letter from your wife Queen Emily" said one of the generals of King Maurice's army as he handed the king a letter. "She's very worried about you".

"Thank you general, that will do for now" said King Maurice as he took the letter with his right wing. "Now go and join the men in the celebration".

"Yes, your majesty" said the general who is also a male Spix Macaw. "I'll leave you to your letter, sire".

King Maurice smiled and he watched his general go before he opened the letter which he began to read with a smile on his face since he knew that his wife would be worried about him but he knew that now the war was over which was a good thing for him.

He started to write his reply to his Queen to let her know that the war was finally over and that he was coming home when he is finally healed before he gave the letter to one of his messengers who went on the long ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While King Maurice was away fighting a war that he has now won, his wife Queen Emily was worried about him since she knows that her husband loved going on campaigns but there was always a chance that he could get himself killed.

The young Queen sighed as she looked at her belly bump which showed that she was pregnant with her husband's child and that was another reason why she was worried about her husband, she was worried that he wouldn't be home in time to witness the birth of their child.

Her lady-in-waiting and best friend who is called Thea was busy preparing for the day that the Queen would give birth to either a boy or a girl knowing that the child will also be the heir to King Maurice's throne when the King steps down or dies.

"Please be safe, my love" whispered Queen Emily to herself as she thought about her husband. "I really want you to be there when our child is born".

"Don't worry, my Queen" said Thea as she finished making sure that everything was ready. "I'm sure, that he will come back to you, I promise".

"Thanks, Thea" said Queen Emily although she didn't feel any better than she were before. "But don't make promises, you can't keep".

Thea nodded in agreement to that statement knowing full well what Queen Emily was trying to say and she knew that the hard way when she had been abandoned by her own father who had promised her that he will come back for her only to never return.

Her love life wasn't good either since she had been on dates with different men but they all ended up dumping her or she would dump them when they went out with other girls behind her back which upset her greatly to the point where she vowed not to fall in love again.

Queen Emily knew her friend needed that important someone in her life and she was willing to help her in her quest although Thea had made it very clear that she wasn't planning on falling in love with a boy again any time soon.

"Also, your majesty" said Thea as she bowed to Queen Emily. "King Rowan, the older brother of King Albert, is coming tonight".

"Ok, thanks, Thea" said Queen Emily who briefly smiled. "Go and get some rest, you've earned it".

"Thanks, your majesty" said Thea as she smiled at her friend. "Also, stay calm, he will come back".

Queen Emily nodded in understanding and Thea soon left so she can get some rest while Emily was now thinking about King Rowan and his younger brother Albert who have been an important part of her life ever since she was a kid.

She has known both Rowan and Albert when they came to visit her kingdom as young princes while she was just the daughter of an poor Carpenter who was treated as nothing but trash by the local Sheriff just because the Carpenter didn't have any money left.

Emily became instantly smitten with Rowan and they eventually started a romantic relationship which lasted only for two weeks before Rowan and Albert's father King Corian threatened to have her humiliated if she and Rowan didn't break up their relationship.

Even though they had broke up, Emily and Rowan still loved each other although they are now married to different people with Emily married to King Maurice who won her heart by fighting bravely against King Corian and King Henry when the two Kings fought each other endlessly while Rowan was married to a woman called Amelia.

She even witness Rowan's younger brother Albert getting married to Maria who became Rowan's sister-in-law due to the marriage and the couple eventually had a daughter called Elizabeth six months later and then Alex came along before Lisa was born years later.

Queen Emily sighed in sadness since she really wanted to have her husband back but she knew that she had to be patient since it does take quite some time to travel from one kingdom to another even if it does take days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The soldiers of King Maurice's army were having the time of their lives as they celebrated not only their victory of the enemy but also the end of a war that took so many lives and many friends were lost but it was all worth it.

They were still celebrating when the King himself came out of the medical tent to the cheers of his soldiers who were happy to see that their King was alive and well before they gave King Maurice their full attention knowing that he was about to speak.

King Maurice took a deep breath as tears started to form in his eyes since he couldn't believe that the war was finally over and he knew that he can finally go back to his wife but he knew that he has to give a speech to his men first.

"Men, friends, brothers, comrades" said King Maurice with a smile on his face. "At long last, the war is finally over, now we can reunite with our familes, wives, children and loved ones but we shall not forget those who died fighting for peace and those who lost limbs trying to keep their family safe, our dead will forever be remembered as heroes who died with honour and dignity while serving their kingdom and now, they gave us peace, now, we can go home!".

The soldiers cheered loudly in delight knowing that the King was right and that they can return home to their loved ones knowing that peace has finally been restored after many years of fighting against their enemy who has either been annihilated or routed.

King Maurice smiled as he began to eat food with his men and they ate a lot before they made their way back home with King Maurice riding his horse alongside his generals while his men followed him from behind in order to guard his back.

They travelled for many hours until they finally decided to take a break since it was going to be a long journey back home and they needed to be at their best in case they were suddenly attacked by outlaws who roamed about in the nearby forests.

"So, your majesty" said one of Maurice's generals as he got off his horse. "Can I ask you something?".

"Of course" said King Maurice with a smile on his face as he got off his horse. "You can ask me anything, Bert".

"Oh, thanks" said Bert as he smiled too. "Well, I was just wondering if you are gonna see King Rowan when we get back?".

"Yes, I am" said King Maurice. "Rowan is my greatest ally and his younger brother, Albert, are people that I trust with my life".

"Like me?" asked Bert. "I'm, I, someone that you are willing to trust with your life, your majesty?".

"Yes, Bert" said King Maurice. "Definitely like you, what more can I ask for a better friend?".

Bert smiled before he went to help the men with making camp for the night while Maurice himself took the time to take a small stroll through the forests where he can be himself for the time being in order to have a think about what he wants to do when he gets back home.

Maurice was looking forward to seeing his wife again and also meet their child whether it be a son or a daughter since he was fine with either knowing that a child is a child no matter what way you look at it as it is still a child.

He was also looking forward to talking with his old friend King Rowan who is the estranged older brother of King Albert ever since Rowan and Albert had an argument that resulted in Albert pushing his older brother out of his life in anger.

Maurice really wanted Rowan and Albert to go back to being the happy brothers that they once were since the two of them had a strong bond with each other from the moment that they were born although that bond was now shattered.

The middle aged King knew that Rowan and Albert's father Corian had played a big part in the separation of the two brothers since it was the fight that he had with King Henry that was the driving force behind the now-separated brothers.

Maurice had been chosen by the Kings and Queens of the other kingdoms to solve the conflict which proved successful although it did come at a price with the killing of Corian who had been slayed by his former brother-like friend Henry.

Seeing the beheaded head of his friend has haunted Maurice from that moment onwards but he knew that it was in the past and there was nothing that he could do to change the past since that time had already ran it's course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Queen Emily was still waiting for her husband to come back when she heard a knock at her door and she opened the door only to have a messenger walking towards her while bowing at the same time which made her giggle slightly until she managed to regain her composure.

She saw a note in the messenger's wing and she gently took the note before she allowed the messenger to leave and get some rest knowing that he has earned it after going back at forth with each letter that the King and Queen send to each other.

The young Queen eventually opened the letter only to have a happy expression appearing on her face as she read the letter before she hugged it to her heart since she couldn't believe that her husband was finally coming back which made her want to squeal in joy.

Suddenly she heard another knock at the door and she once again opened the door only to see King Rowan and his family standing in front of her with smiles on their faces since they were happy to see Emily again after quite some time.

"Rowan, Welcome back" said Queen Emily as she hugged Rowan. "Don't worry, my husband will be here, I promise".

"Don't worry, Emily" said King Rowan as he hugged Emily back. "Me and my family have come for a few days visit".

"That's amazing" said Queen Emily as she broke their hug. "Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you like".

"Hello, Emily" said Rowan's wife who is a female Scarlet Macaw. "It's such a pleasure to meet you again".

"Hello, Bess" said Queen Emily as she hugged Bess who hugged her back. "I can't believe that you are all here".

"I know, right?" said Queen Bess as she and Queen Emily broke their hug. "So, when can we expect the baby to be born?".

"I'm not sure" said Emily as she gently rubbed her belly bump with her wing. "Probably, some time today, perhaps".

"That's good news" said Bess as she showed Emily her two children. "Emily, I like you to meet, mine and Rowan's son Gavin and our daughter Helena".

"Hello, your majesty" said Gavin and Helena at the same time. "It's an honour to meet you".

"It's an honour to meet you too" said Emily as she smiled at them. "You can come in if you want".

Gavin and Helena looked at their parents who nodded in approval much to the two children's happiness as they, along with their parents, went into the castle where the two children began to play with each other while their parents were having a talk with Emily.

King Rowan had a look of sadness on his face and it was quickly noticed by Queen Emily as well as his own wife Queen Bess who became worried for him since they had a bad feeling that he was thinking about his younger brother Albert.

The two Queens knew that it has been 5 months since the younger King had threw his older brother out of his life after an mysterious argument between the two had occurred over the fact that Rowan had been less punished by his father Corian than Albert had been punished.

"Don't worry, Rowan, Albert will come around, eventually" said Queen Bess to her husband. "He just needs some time to cool down".

"I know, but, I don't think, that he will accept me ever again" said King Rowan as he bowed his head. "I have actually failed my younger brother".

"No, you haven't, you were there for Albert when he most needed it" said Queen Emily as she smiled. "You need to be there for him again".

"I do plan on talking to him, although, I am not so sure if it's the best idea" said King Rowan as he gave a sad smile. "But I will give it a try".

Queen Bess smiled at Rowan before she kissed him on the beak which Rowan gladly returned knowing that he was glad that his wife had confidence in him to keep on talking to Albert in the hope that he will accept his older brother back into his life.

They had no idea that their children Gavin and Helena had heard the whole thing and they were happy that their father was going to talk with their uncle Albert although they wondered if Albert was capable of accepting the past and moving on.

Gavin was starting to feel angry towards his uncle since he wasn't happy that Albert had refused to accept Rowan back into his life and he really wished that his uncle would eventually relent and accept Rowan as his older brother again.

Helena was starting to feel very worried since she really wants to see her cousins Alex and Liz especially when they have a lot of cousin-bond time to make up for which would have to wait until Albert and Rowan are on good terms again.


End file.
